


Black Friday

by issen4



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: Kim Shin and his bride visit the Goblin Market. Five drabbles.
Relationships: Ji Eun Tak/Kim Shin | Goblin
Kudos: 21





	Black Friday

I.

"Is there one like this in Korea?" she who used to be Ji Eun-tak asked, linking arms with her boyfriend as they walked. 

"Sure, Dongdaemum," the Goblin said, watching her curious gaze darting from one person to another. The Goblin Market was all the rowdier for being the last one to be held before winter solstice.

His bride exclaimed, "Get out!" then tugged at his sleeve. "Wait, really?"

"In full sight of the mortals," he said, "tempting them." He paused, as she did, at a stall piled high with globed red-blue fruit, and held her hand back from touching them.

II.

There were so many things to see that Park So-min feared that she had missed something, "I wanted to see that stall," she said, "let's turn back." 

"The unspoken rule of the Market," the Goblin told her, walking her past a stall selling candies shaped like flowers, "is that one should neither retrace their steps-"

She had touched a sugar daffodil, and it turned into a cloud of yellow fireflies that would have enveloped them but for a single white butterfly fluttering around their heads. All the fireflies shriveled into fine grey ash.

"-nor partake of any food and drink." 

III.

Behind a stall filled with enchanted hats, Park So-min exclaimed "Halmoni!" and skipped towards a white-haired peddler with her wares in a basket by her feet.

"Fancy seeing you here," the Goblin said, coming to put a protective arm around his bride. No one else seemed to be aware of her real identity, but that was expected.

Many came to the Goblin Market, but few could see through its trickery and mirages.

Samshin's eyes were warm as she gazed upon the Goblin's bride. "I'm here for you, dear child," she said. To Kim Shin: "Relax, Goblin. I know what she seeks." 

IV. 

"Take this," they were told, and Park So-min scrambled to hug an immense green gourd to herself just in time. Kim Shin would have helped her to carry it, but was gently rebuffed.

The peddler said, "Cook only the tenderest part, and eat it."

"Halmoni, you always give me green things on my birthday."

"Those are the truest blessings." For a moment her winkles disappeared, her hair was black, and the curl of her lips was imperious. "Goblin, love her and protect her," came her command.

Kim Shin said, "I already do that."

"And your child."

The Goblin stopped smirking.

V.

"You planned this," Kim Shin said. 

"I hoped." So-min waved goodbye to Samshin. "Because you can find your heart's desire here. Look, I think we've been discovered."

Witches, dwarves, and elves thronged the Goblin Market, but rarely gods, much less the Goblin. (Samshin walked with a light step and could be everywhere.) All surged close as though magnetised, hopefuls creeping up in admiration, others to fawn and beg a favour.

"…such an honour…"

"…if you could…"

The Goblin took his bride's arm – she held a giant green gourd in the other - and they stepped out of the Goblin Market.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write my Yuletide fic, I have no idea why this.


End file.
